


Who Am I?

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identity is more than the sum of what we do. <i>Homecoming</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

I see the face in the mirror, but feel no connection. The people here try to tell me who I am.

Linguist.

Archeologist.

Anthropologist.

Diplomat.

Soldier.

Teammate.

Friend.

Some feel familiar, comforting. Others terrifying, alien. They're descriptions; nouns; describing what someone does, but not who someone is.

Daniel Jackson.

It's less honest than Arrom, for I have never felt more naked in my... short life than I do among these people who look at me with such desperate longing. I don't know how to _be_ Daniel Jackson.

"Who am I?"

I stare at the reflection wishing someone, anyone, would answer.


End file.
